Iridescent
by moviesox
Summary: I loved writing this story :  What woul you do if one day your eyes mysteriously changed color and later that day you and your friends go taken by a creeper?


**This is one of my original stories that got lost when my other computer crashed *tear tear* BUT I found some of it (thank derek) on a memory card :) this might be the weird version but I think it's the good one :) sadly I think I have to rewrite the rest but I hope it's as good as the original. Ive been trying to find this story forever. Please reveiw :)**

Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep! I woke up. I turned my alarm off and sat up. I dragged myself out of bed and to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and got undressed and got in. _Today is going to be a great day_ I thought to myself. Today we were presenting our biographies about ourselves. We have an interesting family history, and, I have had an exciting life. I must have gotten really lost in my thoughts because I heard my mom yelling at me to get out, "Mikie! Get out of the shower! I need to take one!" we had one and a half bathroom in our apartment. Just me, my mom, and my little sister Lahna. Lahna is seven. I'm 11. She has her own room, my mom has one and I have one. "Mikie get out!" I turned the water off got out and grabbed a towel.

"Sorry, Mom," I said sliding past her. I went into my room. I grabbed my clothes and yanked them on. I grabbed my backpack and put on my Vans. I brushed my hair and went to eat breakfast. Cereal. I take the bus so I walked to the bus stop.

"Mikie!" My friend Alixx said

"Alixx!" I replied just as loud. We both take the bus. We sat down in our usual seat next to Nessah. Nessah, Vanessah, is one of my friends I've known since I started girl scouts in second grade.

"Hey Mick, hey Alixx," She said smiling.

"Hey Nessie," I replied

"Hi Hi Ness Ness!" Alixx said to her.

"Mikaylee? Can I sit with you?" Lahna asked. I forgot she even got on the bus

"No, Lahna. Go sit with Bella," I pointed to the front of the bus.

"Bella isn't here today Mikaylee!" She said. My real name is Mikayla. When she was younger she couldn't say Mikayla so she said Mikaylee. So at school I go by Mikaylee or Mikie.

" No. Go sit somewhere else," I said . She just plopped right on down next to me, "you listen well," We just chatted until we got to school. When I got to school, Alixx went to her class and Nessah and I went to class. We got there just in time.

"Good morning, Mikaylee," Mrs. Baxon said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Baxon," I replied.

"Your mother told me you were excited about our biography project," She smiled

"Totally," I replied. I put my backpack in my cubby and went to my desk next to Jace.

"Hello Miss Mikaylee," He greeted.

"What's with the formality?" I asked.

"I dunno, I got bored," he replied

"Well Duh, you do know my name is actually Mikayla right?" I asked.

"No, I thought it was Mikaylee," he said confused.

"I like Mikaylee better though," I informed him.

"Mikaylee sounds cooler," He said

"Okay class, today we are going to start off with our biographies. Mikaylee why don't you go first?" Mrs. Baxon announced. I got up and grabbed my report.

"Hi, My name is Mikaylee. Well, actually it's Mikay_la_. When my little sister, Lahna, was little, she couldn't say Mikayla so she would always say Mikaylee. So I grew up with the name Mikaylee. Lahna, my little sister, is seven and in second grade. She sings, like me, and does jazz. I, on the other hand, sing, dance, and play soccer and cheer. I started singing two years ago, dancing three years ago, soccer last year, and cheer this is my first year. I was born in California until I was two and my dad had to come here for work. When we moved to Seattle, we moved into an apartment. Soon I got a little sister. Than we moved to a different apartment. When I was eight, my mom and dad got divorced and I was really sad. So in the summer, I live with my dad. He doesn't live far away. He lives in Bellevue. Anyways, in the summer, Lahna and I go to live with my dad. He has a puppy that he let me name. Her name is Lyrabelle.

My great, great, great, great, great, grandmother was Lady Angela Ruper. She had a daughter named Victoria Ruper; she had a son named Davis Ruper who had a daughter Elizabeth Ruper who had a Son Logan Ruper, Who had a son George Ruper who had two daughters Mikayla, Mikaylee, Ruper and Lahna Ruper. My family wants to always try to keep the name so my grandpa said to keep my last name, which I will. That concludes my biography of Mikaylee Angela Ruper," I smiled.

" That was great Mikaylee," Mrs. Baxon announced as the class was clapping. The rest of the day was boring until we lined up for lunch.

"Hey, Mick, can u and Gemma come over to my house after school?" Nessah asked.

"I don't know. My mom is volunteering today. I'll ask," I said.

"Cool Beans," She replied. We walked to lunch. I grabbed my lunch and sat down.

"Don't say that! He's coming!" She yelled at Alixx. Yet, there was Brad walking to the lunch table with Evalyn and Lucas. Gemma, one of my best friends, was there too.

"Hey Eva!"Jess said greeting her. Eva and Jess are all out best friends.

"Hey Jess!" Eva replied.

"You got ice-cream?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you buy lunch," Eva Laughed.

"I don't eat the school food," I announced.

"Yeah, one of the only things you forgot on your biography, Mikaylee," Jace said.

"Yup. I wanted almost every detail of my life in that," I smiled.

"You have a really interesting life," Gemma said.

"That's a complement, right?" I asked.

"Totally! My life is boring!" She said

"No it's not, Gemma-jewel!" Nessah said.

"I know, Right!" she yelled.

"hey girls! Can you guys have a sleepover tonight?" Alixx asked.

"Yes!" I yelled automatically. I love her house. she lives by the Lake and I love it there! Plus, Mom doesn't care if I go to Alixx's because she's only a block away.

"It's too cold to swim Mikaykay," Eva pointed out.

"It's June! It's totally not!" I said, "We swam in December,"

"Correction: _You_ swam in December, Mikaylee. We, didn't. We sat on shore while you swam. You got out and I felt you and you were burning hot!" Eva pointed out.

"Well, I guess we can swim guys. It's warm enough," Alixx announced.

"We should have a breath holding contest!" Gemma announced.

"That's not fair! Mikaylee always wins!" Jess yelled. Actually still being on a swim team should give her some advantages. I was there for a year until Miss Jordan said I was too advanced for the class.

"That is true," Gemma said rethinking her idea.

"So were not invited?" Corrin asked.

"No!" Alixx stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine!"Corrin said, "Be that way!" We laughed. We threw our lunch away and went out to recess.

"Ohmigosh! I just remembered we don't have math anymore!" Eva yelled and smiled.

"Awesome!" I yelled back just as loud. We just hung out the rest of recess and went back to class.

"Okay! We are going to do partner reading today in Tuck Everlasting," Mrs. Baxon announced, " Let's see. Nessah and Gemma, Kayla and Jenn, Daxxer and Bron, Derrik and Christofer, Mikaylee and Stellah…" I zoned out of the rest. Me and Stellah?Stellah is the mean girl. I don't mean super mean. I mean tattle tale mean. Stellah Vernon is the class perfectionist. Teacher's pet. I grabbed my book and went over to Stellah. I made sure not to look sad. We quickly read chapters six and seven and went back to our desk to write. Thanks to being Stellah's partner we had to write.

" I was hoping to get Hazel for a partner," Stellah said.

I wanted to yell at her, "I DIDN'T WANT TO BE YOUR PARTER EITHER YOU SNOBBY TATTLE TALE!" but I just simply said, "Oh, okay. You looked a little disappointed," and got back to my work. She said some other things and I just ignored her until library. All fifth grade classes, Mrs. Baxon, Miss Tellah, Ms. Chellen and Miss Baker, all share library.

" Oh my gosh. I felt so sorry for you Mikaylee. Stellah is the class butt," Nessah said.

"Nah, it was okay. She did all the word. Little miss teacher's pet," I shrugged.

"You were partners with Stellah?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," I frowned. I went to get a book. I couldn't find one though. We went out to second recess. Recess came recess went. The day came, the day went. I went over to Alixx's house. I'm over there so much my mom gave them a week's worth of clothes to them. And a 's mom wasn't home so we couldn't go swimming because of their rule. We did go outside though. Soon a van pulled infront of Alixx's driveway.

"Excuse me sir, you can't park there. That is my house," Alixx said to the man.

"I need to talk to your mother," The man said.

"My mom is not home," Alixx said.

"I'm here now," Her mom said, "Come in," She invited. We all went in. We all went swimming and Ms. Jaxon stayed in with the strange man.

"Please can we have a contest?" Gemma begged Eva.

"Fine!" She said and we took a deep breath and went under. When I go under I get warm and I feel like I'm not a human anymore. I feel more like a fish. Or maybe a mermaid?No mermaids are not real. I felt the cool ripple of the water as one by one their heads popped out of the water gasping for breath. I closed my eyes and felt the cooling water resting on my skin. I thought of the sparkling water reflecting off the sun, and my eyes. The same color as the blue water in the lake. I jumped out of my dream world when Nessah was shaking me. I opened my eyes and lifted my head out of the water.

"God, Mick! Don't scare us like that!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked unsure.

"You were under for a while and u closed your eyes. We thought you passed out," Nessah announced.

"Oh no, just feeling the water, thinking, feeling the ripples of it. Just happy underwater," I smiled.

"Your such a fish," Jess said to me laughing.

"Is that a complement?" I asked.

"Um, yeah? I guess," She shrugged.

"Oh my god, Mikaylee! Your eyes changed color!" Eva screamed.

"What?" I asked. I looked into the clear blue lake water. Eva was right. My eyes were rainbow. I rubbed my eyes thinking I was hallucinating that maybe I actually did pass out. I even pinched myself. Nope… still rainbow. "Oh my god!" I whispered.

" Earlier your eyes were light purple," Jess pointed out.

"Let's go inside. We don't know why your eyes are multicolored, we should go inside," Alixx said. We followed her inside. We got inside and Alixx's mom came up to us. She looked different. I don't know how but she looked different.

"Girls, that man needs to take you somewhere. It will help you lots," she said. She smiled a creepy smile but we didn't refuse. We went downstairs to the man with the dark labcoat and a black top hat. He covered his face. We followed him to his black van. There were bags. I didn't know why but we just sat down.

"Please stay quiet. Whispers only," The man said in a harsh, scratchy voice. We all agreed and looked out the window. I looked inside the bag in front of my seat. It was mine. Filled with my pillow, blanket, ipod, clothes, hairbrush….. Hmmm. Something was up. I was too tired to think about it so I soon fell asleep.


End file.
